YOUR Camp HalfBlood
by LapdogDaVinci
Summary: A chance to enter your own Demigod into Camp Half-Blood! Please read and then enter! Enjoy! P.S. This isn't a compatition, it's first come, first served. So hurry up!
1. ENTRY

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians *sniff*

**YOUR Camp Half- Blood**

Hi, this is a really good idea and I think it'll be great fun to have our own characters in Camp Half- Blood!

It will be set in, say, the 'Next Generation' after Percy and all that. So we have a clean slate to work on! I need about 10 characters, all individual! I'll stop taking entries whenever I get 10 people! Boys AND girls please! Send entry with message. Do NOT put it in a review!!

Name:

Girl or Boy:

Nickname:

Age (4-18):

Olympian Parent:

Hair (style and colour):

Eyes (shape and colour):

Body type:

Everyday clothing:

Formal clothing:

Pyjamas:

Is it ok if you die:

Personality:

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent):

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood):

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person):

Ideas for story:

Additional Info/ Random Fact:

* * *

My Character:

Name: Maria Watts

Girl or Boy: Girl

Nickname: M.W, 'Ria, Watts

Age (4-18): 14

Olympian Parent: Apollo

Hair (style and colour): Waist length brunette waves

Eyes (shape and colour): Round blue eyes, framed with long eyelashes

Body type: Short, with slight curves

Everyday clothing: Tunic-like, dark blue dress that stops just above her knees, matching gold chain belt, bracelet and headband. White 'roman' sandals.

Formal clothing: Floor length, dark purple strapless dress and black kitten heels.

Pyjamas: Giant yellow 'I Love NERDS!!' t-shirt and white fluffy ugg boots-type slippers.

Is it ok if you die: Yeah, as long as it's to save someone else!

Personality: Energetic, random, funny, bookworm, smart and major hopeless romantic!

Family members (NOT including Olympian parent): Mom= Sarah Watts, Step-Dad= John Watts and Step-Brother= Alex Watts

Friends (Outside of Camp Half-Blood): Gabrielle, Jamie, Cora, Simone, Kevin and Frankie

Would you like to be paired up (if so with what kind of person): Entertaining, Surprises me, Romantic, Honest and Cute

Ideas for story: That's for me to know, and for you to find out!

Additional Info/ Random Fact: Always carries a notebook, nobody knows why, she just does!

Well, there's my character! You're entry should go something like that........ Please enter as it will only take a mo, and is really quite creative!!! Thank you, will put an authors note in, with the link for the new story. Byeee!

*LapdogDaVinci*


	2. AUTOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

First, I would like to say "THANK YOU!!!!!" to everybody whose entered, so far I've had about 55 entries in less than 48 hours!!!! I only asked for 10!!!!!!

Now this is IMPORTANT

I've had quite a few entries through reviews, which is great, but really hard to go through from inbox to review and other stuff, so can anyone whose gonna enter now, please P.M me!!

Anyways, thank you sooooo much!!! Gotta go now!!

Love From,

*LapdogDaVinci*

xox


	3. FINISHED!

FINISHED!!!!!

Hiya guys,

Just wanna say, a big thank you to all the people who entered. They were all really great, just I couldn't have 'em all, do you want to know why? I know this exactly, because I counted. There were...........

**55 ENTRIES!!!!**

I know! In 2 days!! Out of all of that, I chose 20 of the ones I found unique and interesting. I'm not saying all of them weren't -I'm even going to read a couple more after this- It's because I had a hell of a lot of girls, a hell of a lot of 'children of the big three' and lots like that. I tried to even it out a bit, hope I did it fairly! I might have to invent some myself, you know, for couples(there are more girls than boys) for dances and such. But wait! All is not lost! For those who didn't make it, I might have a couple of tricks up my sleeve, that will allow you to visit!! Kinda...... anyway! Please put THIS on Story Alert so you'll know when I put up the link for the story!!

Byeeeee!

*LapdogDaVinci*


End file.
